Pokemon Survivor: Sevii Islands
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = | nextseason = }} Description In the temperate Sevii Islands, technology versus nature will play out. 20 new castaways will be marooned on two of the seven Sevii islands where they will battle it out to become the Sole Survivor. During the tribal portion of the game, a medallion will come into play giving the tribe who holds it advantages in their challenges. But at what cost? Twists/Changes * Brantsteele: Suvivor: Nicaragua * Medallion: '''During the first 4 episodes, a Medallion came into play giving the tribe that held it the chance to use it at an immunity challenge which rewarded that tribe with an advantage for that challenge. However, upon using it the Medallion would then be given to the opposing tribe. ** Originally earned by the Sevault tribe in the first reward, however Sevault chose to forego the Medallion for a fishing reward ** This twist ended at F16 * '''Double Tribal: At F15 the castaways competed for individual immunities sending both tribes to tribal council that night. * Hidden Immunity Idol: ** The original Sevault tribe idol was found by Beau and was not used ** The rehidden Sevault tribe idol was found by Bun and used at F8 ** The original Tenoby tribe idol was found by Ice and used at F13 Castaways } | align="left" |Lotus | | | 1st Voted Out | 7 |- | | align="left" |Jingle | | | 2nd Voted Out | 6 |- | | align="left" |Kyu | | | 3rd Voted Out | 5 |- | | align="left" |Cotton | | | 4th Voted Out | 7 |- | | align="left" |Beau | | | | 5th Voted Out | 5 |- | | align="left" |Fi | | | | 6th Voted Out | 5 |- | | align="left" |Comey | | | | 7th Voted Out | 5 |- | | align="left" |Sigi | | | | 8th Voted Out | 13 |- | | align="left" |Sora | | | rowspan='12' | 9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member | 9 |- | | align="left" |Tate | | | 10th Vote Out 2nd Jury Member | 14 |- | | align="left" |Maggie | | | 11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member | 12 |- | | align="left" |Z | | | 12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member | 8 |- | | align="left" |Magnemous | | | 13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member | 10 |- | | align="left" |Dale | | | 14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member | 5 |- | | align="left" |Mu | | | 15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member | 5 |- | | align="left" |Casper | | | 16th Voted Out 8th Jury Member | 5 |- | | align="left" |Luke | | | 17th Voted Out 9th Jury Member | 3 |- | | align="left" |Pan | | | 2nd Runner Up | 5 |- | | align="left" |Bun | | | Runner Up | 14 |- | | align="left" |Ice | | | Winner | 6 |} Episode Guide Voting History 1 Ice played a hidden immunity idol on herself, negating five votes. 2 Bun played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating five votes. Category:Seasons